iCan't Take it Anymore!
by Marc C. K
Summary: Freddie has been boiling up everything. The comments, beatings and physical and emotional pain. But today is different. Today is the day everything will change. SEDDIE! Rated K. 1st Chap   PREVIEW! 1st Seddie Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is my first Seddie Fanfic (:**

**I am ofcourse a seddie fan, for almost 2 years.**

**I found this website about 1 year ago, and already have two oneshots about HP Herm/RW, check 'em out! :)**

*****If I copied any ideas, I didnt know! I didn't check if my ideas were already used, so please just send me a PM if I did, so we can talk it out :)*****

**Disclaimer: As you can see Dan has a car in one of his vids, I dont even have a license to drive. I rest my case.**

**HAVE FUN ! :D**

Preview

Freddie's POV

As in anyone other day Freddie Benson, got beaten, hurt and teased by Sam Puckett. But today was different, today was the day he stood up for himself. Not only because he was tired of the way he was treated, but also because he wanted to show he wasn't so weak as Sam says.

He walked into school and went to his locker to get his books, as usual. And as usual after that he went to Carly and Sam's locker to have a little chat before class begins.

"OMG! Sam! Look at that guy, soooo hot!" Carly said, with a dreamy look. Why can't they stop talking about Rick, he's not even hot.

As I walked to them, I could easily see that Sam was annoyed, and that means i'm going to pay for it.

"Hola" I greeted

"Hey Freddie"

"Nub"

"Lovely to see you to Sam" I said annoyed

"Stop using those dumb words, dork" She said annoyed

"It's a normal word, nothing dumb about it!" She can't just be nice to me for one moment can she?

"Thats your opinion, but your opinion means nothing to me, or anyone else. So shut up and walk away and never come back!"

The next thing i'm going to do, is a thing I never wanted to do, but she went over the limits, I have been teased, beaten, hurt emotional and physical and i'm sick of it. Everything what has been boiling up in me came out. I grabbed her by her collar and pulled her up. I then smashed her against a locker. Carly gasped and soon everyone in the school was watching, but I didn't care, all I wanted is the way I was treatend to stop.

"You can't be nice to me for ONE SECOND can you? I'm SICK of everything you do to me, the teasing, hurting and the hurtfull words. I'f been boiling everything up you did to me, and kept it inside, but i'm done. You want me away? FINE! I'll never speak to you again, because your nothing to me, like a ghost. From now on i'll never speak to you, come to you, make your homework, but you smoohies or whatever you can think of, but i'm done." I let her fall on the ground and walked away, I needed to get away from everything.

**I know, I know, I know!**

**It's short, but it's a preview.**

**This story is completelly Seddie! :D**

**It will have 5 or more chapters (:**

**Stay tuned!**

**Marc**


	2. Where is he?

**Hello!**

**Here's my first chappie of iCan't take it anymore**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No need to rub it in! I don't own one of the best shows ever, called iCarly!**

Sam's POV

I don't know what just happend, but that was extremely weird. Freddie just kinda attacked me and walked away mad like hell. I can see Carly standing there with a shocked face, aswell. I was just teasing him, like usual, but this time he got mad. And not just nubby mad, really mad. He smashed me against a locker, and started shouting at me. Then he let me fall on the ground and stomped out of school to wherever he went. But I didn't do anything wrong did I? Except that he had to go away and never come back. But I said that already. I don't really know what his problem is...

"What just happend?" Carly asked, interupting my thoughts.

"One second we were fighting, and the next he was outta the doors" I answered.

"But- but- but- He grabbed you by your collar! He never did that to anyone, he's too nice to do that!" Carly now paniced and was breathing loudly.

"Calm down, calm down Carls" Why won't she calm down?

"I can't! He went totally nuts! Why did he do that to you? I can't belief it! And that when you lik-" I put my hand fast on her mouth before she could spill my deepest secret. I guess you just figured out I like Frednub, CLOSE YOUR MOUTH! It's not that shocking... right?

"KEEP ON WALKING!" I yelled to everyone who was still staring at the crime scene

"How could you almost said that?" I yelled-whispered

"Sorry" she said emberessed

"It's alright, my ninja skills still beat the human voice and brain" I smirked

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked

"I'll try to call him" Carly said, as she grabbed her phone

She waited, but nothing happend

"He turned it off"

"Then we will just wait for him to show up for iCarly tonight" I said, not worried at all

"Don't be worried, he will come back" She smiled and walked to class with me

Freddie's POV

I can't belief I just did that. I mean, there was no need to do that! She just teased me, nothing new. And now im skipping school too! This is bad, i'll have to listen to my mom's lecture for the rest of the day when I come home. And that's even worst then getting teased! Ah well... I hope it won't be that bad...

I walked into the park and just thought.. what am I gonna do?

Evening, time for iCarly

Sam's POV

"Where is that nub!" I paniced

"I don't know! And only 15 seconds till the show!" She was stressed again, but this time she wasn't the only one.

"I don't think he's comming, cancel the show!"

"Alright, i'll log in" She typed some thing, but then frowned "What?"

"There is a update that says iCarly has officialy been stopped until further information comes out. And the reason says because of a fight between two crew members" She readed alloud.

"WHAT? Did you do that? Because I didn't"

"I didn't do it, so that means Freddie did this, why would he do that?" Carly was now beyond stressed

"I don't know! But i'm gonna find out" I stomped out of the studio, of the stairs, to the door, and knocked on Benon's door.

"Samantha! How not lovely to see you, LEAVE!" Man she's a real freak!

"I want to talk to Freddie" I answered while pushing Crazy outta the way and walked into his appartment

"Fredward hasn't come home yet, I can't reach him, and I can't find him anywhere else either. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BABY?" She then broke down and cried.

"I did nothing, well thanks for the friendly stay" And I casually walked away. What? I don't want to pitty her, I don't pitty freaks.

"Carlotta, he isn't home and Crazy just broke down"

"That's weird.. why isn't he at home?" She asked in a worried state

"I don't know, I don't know"

"I hope he's fine"

Little they know that Freddie has decided to leave Seattle, maybe forever.

* * *

><p><p>

**How was that!**

**I hope you guys liked it, and if you did or didn't REVIEW! :D**

**And if you have a idea, just say it, and maybe i'll look at it and plant in to this story.**

**But first, my own ideas :)**

**Hopefully i'll update 2 chappies tomorrow! :)**

**Stay tuned, Bye!**


	3. Missing?

**THANKSSS! :D For all the reviews, I loved 'em! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer:I'm 15. I don't think you need help anymore, right? :)**

Freddie's POV

"Turn right in 500 meters"My navigation said

I was now nearing my destination. Amsterdam Hotel in Los Angeles, California. (A/N: I don't know if it's a real hotel!) I parked my Volvo and stepped out. Your probalu asking why I have a Volvo? Well my mom thought it was the savest car, and bought it for me. Wich I'm okay with, now I don't need to spend all my money on my car. With the money I have now I could live for the next 20 years.

I walked into the hotel and went to the bali. I checked in and walked to the elevator. Went to the 2nd floor, room 239, why does that sound familiar?

I got my keycard, put it in the lock and went into the room. WOW! That was not what I expected to see, this place is uge! Kingsize beds, big living room, Plasma TV, a very big kitchen and two bathrooms. (A/N: I'm not good at describing rooms, sorry!)

I can live here for a while. I mean, it's not like I'm going back in the comming weeks, I decided to go here and stay here, and not to go here to only go back.

That brings me to the question, why did I leave..?

Mrs. Benson's POV

WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE? I'm going mad! I can't find my son! WHERE IS HEEE? I'm so worried, he could be aywhere! What can I do? What if a hobo touched him and he died of all the germs? I'm calling the cops!

"Seattle Police Department, what I can I do for you?" The police woman said

"MY HASN'T COME HOME YET!" I yelled in the phone

"Oh god... not you again" What?

"Excuse me?"

"Uhm.. I'm sorry, where did you last see your son?" I swear she said something

"This morning, when he went to school, he didn't come back!"

"Alright, we will find him, don't worry" Then she killed the line before I could speak

Sam's POV

After another day withou fre- school, wich sucked without the dork, because I couldn't tease him ofcourse, why else? Well the other thing is my crush, but I don't think about it, so stop letting me think 'bout that!

Me and Carly were watching Girly Cow when we heard the phone ring.

"I GOT IT! ME! ME! ME!" Spencer burst outta his room into the living room and picked the phone of the counter, and I'll tell you this, his voice can be more girly then Carly's when he's yelling

"It'sa me, Spencer!" He said in a Mario voice "Yes .. yes, Spencer Shay … Uhu... Nope, he hasn't showed up here, why? … He's missing? … I bet his mom freaked out" He giggled "She did, and you were on the other line? … I'm sorry for you … Well, thanks for the call … Ok … bye..." He hit the end button and went back to his room

"SPENCER, WHO WAS THAT?" Carly yelled at Spencer

"THE POLICE!" He yelled back

"WHY DID THEY CALL?" Carly asked, while yelling

"FREDDIE IS MISSING!" Carly answered while yelling back, this is getting annoying

"COME HERE AND DON'T YELL OR I'LL KILL YOUR NEW GOLDFISH!" I yelled at him

He rushed into the living room

"Not the goldfish! Please!" He begged, looking sad

"Just say why the police called" I said looking at his sad face

"I already said, Freddie's missing" He said back, looking like nothing happend

"Why did they call here then?" Carly asked, already knowing the answer

"Because he's here for the most of the day" He answered

"I wonder where he is..." Carly said worried "He did say that he would never come back, atleast, to Sam, right?"

"Ah, thats just a empety promise..."I hoped

* * *

><p><p>

**Hello Seddie'ers! :)**

**I'f decided that this story will have more then 5 chapters! :)**

**Oh yea, sorry no 2 chappie's today, I had 3 birthdays (Weird right?) and Mother's day, so no time!**

**And sadly, tomorrow school begins here again :(**

**Please review! Next chappie a explanation of Freddie =D**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
